


Intense

by TheGraphicFoop



Category: Markiplier (YouTube RPF)
Genre: F/M, Markiplier - Freeform, Slight trigger warning, Titled intense for a reason, XReader, YouTubers - Freeform, there's slapping involved, this was on Wattpad I'm aware I'm the same person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:09:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2715062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGraphicFoop/pseuds/TheGraphicFoop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which you the reader have an established relationship with Mark. After watching 'The Slap' reaction video things get a little interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intense

As you get into your after-work routine; making dinner for Mark and you, eating said dinner, then watching his latest videos. 

As you scroll through your feed you watch his video, obviously, then you see it 'oh that's right he went last week', you clicked on the **'YouTubers React - The Slap'** ready to watch something funny and have a little something to tease him with for the rest of the night. 

As it starts playing you remembered you saw this video so you didn't pay much attention, then they had to slap each other. The first few were fun to see then it was Mark's turn. He got his slap first, alright, then he got his slap. Oh trying to be a manly man and it was kinda getting to you, you squirmed slightly. 

The two of you talked briefly about it, more like joked awkwardly, blushed, and ignored the topic all together. You two didn't take each other seriously. But hearing him enjoying it so much and wanting more, _Ohh baby._

You logged and shut off, went to the couch where you knew he'd be. You sat right on his lap, he smiles cutely, and grasps your hips. 

"Oh hey baby," his voice going deeper than usual. You share a kiss and pull back, a smirk forms on your lips. 

"Babe, I want you to do me a favor just say yes.." You push your hair back and he nods, his face slightly concerned. 

You give him a firm smack right across the cheek. His grip tightens, face expressionless, your hand print starting to form. 

"Do it again," he mumbles. You heard him but this was satisfying. 

"What?" You smile cheekily. 

"Do. It. Again." 

"That's what I thought but I want you to return the favor" 

You smack him a little harder, grinding your hips when hear him groan in pleasure, making him do it again. 

"Come on babe, smack me." You move your head a little. 

You feel it. You finally know, and damn does it feel amazing. The painful yet perfect sting, the rush of endorphins, your tummy doing flips, making you grind your hips against his crotch, you ripped your shirt off, your bra following, smacking him again. 

"Harder!" You obey to his command, you feel what it does to him against your butt. 

"HARDER!" This time you backhand him. He pulls you towards him by your hair, you moan out as you kiss roughly, tongues and teeth clashing, he bites at your lip, staring back you, intense was an understatement between the two of you in that moment. 

"We should've done this sooner."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm new to this website. I'm going to be slowly but surely posting here and on Wattpad, so yes I'm the same writer this was not stolen. Also I'd like to add this is really short for me and I thought it just felt better this way. Maybe years from now I'll add on the Drabble frazzled smut it originally had but for now it stays short.


End file.
